leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuo/Strategy
Skill usage * doubles your total Critical Strike chance, giving an advantage during the late game. * shields from incoming attacks for a short time, but only when his Flow bar is filled. Use this to your advantage when trading during the early game as most (if not all) of the damage you take will be nullified. * Since has no cost and has very short cooldown, it s a great tool for harassing and last hitting in lane. * is best used when there are nearby minions, for the following reasons: ** It deals more damage for each successive target. ** It allows for quick juking, closing or escaping. ** It can quickly charge . *** Sweeping Blade adds 6.78% to Resolve with its base movement. This means that it will charge the full bar with 15 dashes without wind wall, and 10/7/6/5/4 dashes at ranks 1 though 5. ** Combining the above, a good combo could be to walk towards a ranged target, let resolve take the first hit, then dash though the minions to build damage, close the gap, and rebuild your Flow. * blocks all ranged attacks that hit it, not necessarily only from the direction that you cast it. So, running around the wind wall while against a ranged champion is a great way to block all of their damage. ** is also able to block Baron Nashor's attacks, making it a great ability to use against him. * can only be used when an enemy champion is airborne. However, the knock-up isn't limited to third cast allies abilities can be used as well. ** The full list of skills that allow to use is in the skills description on the champions main page. ** The blink has a long range, you can make use of it as a gap closer. Build usage * is usually played as a solo laner, mid or top. Alternatively, he can be the AD carry bot lane or the jungler, but neither is recommended due to the difficulties. As a damage source for his team, can quickly become lethal by purchasing crit chance, attack damage and attack speed. Because will double his crit chance and his may crit, every item that provides crit becomes more gold efficient in his hands than any other item in the game. * , and six Greater Marks of Critical Chance will total 100% but at a cost of 6300 gold. Because Statikk Shiv is built from , this is the fastest path possible due to the bonus gold generation. ** , , and a simple would also give you 106% crit chance (which is capped at 100%). * has major synergies with (Q) by providing crit chance, attack speed and the lightning passive. The crit chance is doubled to 40% by and Q can crit. The attack speed reduces the Q's cooldown. The Shiv charges itself as an on-hit effect and the Q applies those to the first target hit. When the Shiv is fully charged, the lightning is also an on-hit effect, so the Q can proc the bolt. ** is usually rushed in many games. Every aspect of it fits perfectly and is highly recommended. Once a player learns the range of his , Statikk Shiv makes an extremely hard champion to lane against due to his extreme harassment abilities with . * While Yasuo has many low cooldown abilities, making easy to proc, it cannot crit, the mana is wasted, and the AP is less useful. Thus it, and , are generally not recommend, in favor of higher Crit, AD, or AS items. * Cooldown Reduction is generally less valuable stat on , since is reduced by attack speed and Sweeping Blade mark cannot be reduced. However, it can still be useful since and have no cost. ** Reducing the cooldown of can be quite powerful if your teammates can regularly launch people. * Since does a lot of auto-attack damage (including his Q), life steal from , , or , would be very good to have. ** will deal the most damage, making it the choice for for single targets. ** will deal slightly less damage, but allow for very quick wave clearing, and a stronger burst with its active. Note that the splash damage does not crit. ** will do the least damage out of the 3 (unless you have 4000+ HP targets), but has a good active ability that can be useful for chasing or escaping. * Due to him being susceptible to crowd control, either (more defensive) or (more of a glass cannon) are recommended. ** can also be very valuable, especially against a heavy magic team. * Due to potentially high physical damage, armor penetration from a and/or would be a very good idea. * is potentially exploitable by because his Q costs nothing, does not require a target, and has a cooldown lower than the stack expiration. This allows to keep 8 stacks perpetually. However, he does not make good use of the AP. * can greatly reduce vulnerability to being bursted down and allow time to engage. Recommended builds Countering *Since he relies heavily on critical attacks, Reinforced Armor is an ideal mastery to take. * can be potentially devastating to Mages and Marksmen alike. Champions that can quickly reposition themselves through or around the wall (such as , , , etc) can largely nullify it. **Be very careful about using global projectile ultimates such as and when is in the vicinity. Only use them when you know is on cooldown or isn't near the target. This also goes for initiation abilities such as , , or . ** blocks many skillshots and targeted abilities, but it does not block instantaneous abilities like , "overhead" abilities like , and terrain-based abilities like . Knowing what can bypass his can give you a great advantage. * has a narrow hitbox, but the whirlwind has deceptively long range. Dodge to the side to avoid the knockup. * can generate a very strong shield as levels up, but it lasts for a very brief duration. Treat it like a and pop it with one of your lesser abilities before fully engaging on . * only works against bonus armor; building health instead can mitigate the effect of his ultimate. *Like any Marksman or ADC, focusing with hard CC can make him very easy to kill. His can also be interrupted with hard CC. If your aim is good, don't be afraid to launch your CC at him while he's dashing. This is especially true because can't use mid-dash. *While a capable fighter on his own, kit makes him one of the most team composition-reliant champions in the League. Take note of his allies to gauge just how much of a threat will be. *As a melee ADC with an ability that scales based on Attack Speed ( ) as the center of his kit, items like and can have a big impact on damage output. **On top of being dependent on Attack Speed, is considered an autoattack and therefore proc's . This will allow him to receive massive amount of recoil due to the dependency of his damage output on . Champion Spotlight